Querido Harry
by Leri
Summary: Cuando un mago salva a otro de forma directa se crea un vinculo magico muy fuerte entre ambos ¿no es así?
1. Querido Harry

****

Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Bueno este es un mini fic que espero les guste. Se me ocurrió al terminar de leer el cuarto libro por 4ta vez. Y bueno aquí lo tienen.

No soy rubia, ando justa de dinero y, sobre todo, no soy una gran escritora. Por lo tanto no soy JK y Harry no me pertenece.

__

Querido Harry:

Dos semanas. Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que el horror se desencadenó. Un muchacho ha sido asesinado a manos del Innombrable.

Mi madre me ha contado a medias todo lo que pasó. Y Ron... bueno, él nunca me dice nada. Pero instintivamente yo ya sé que es lo que ha ocurrido. Pienso que todo esto ha de ser muy difícil para ti ¡Por todos los cielos, el destino es tan injusto con nosotros! ¡Maldición, sólo somos unos niños todavía y ya nos ha tocado vivir tantas experiencias peligrosas! Por supuesto, tú te has visto involucrado en muchas más que yo.

Se dice que cuando un mago salva a otro directamente, se crea un vínculo entre ambos, uno muy fuerte ¿No es así? Has salvado mi vida de una muerte segura durante mi primer año en el colegio; y desde entonces he sentido miles de sensaciones y sentimientos asentarse en mi corazón. Al principio no entendía bien que era lo que ocurría conmigo. En algunas ocasiones sentía inmensas ganas de llorar sin tener ninguna razón aparente; ó, por otro lado, me sentía molesta, como si hubiera descubierto algo que no me gustara. Poco a poco comencé a darme cuenta de cuál era la razón de estas emociones: cuando estaba triste, tú también lo estabas, si me sentía alegre era porque tú también estabas alegre.

Lo que quiero decir es que desde ese día en la Cámara de los Secretos, puedo sentir todo lo que sientes: cuando estás triste, cuando sufres, cuando te ahogas en la melancolía... yo también lo siento.

Pero todas estas emociones se han intensificado aún más hace exactamente dos semanas. Cuando terminó el torneo, cuando Cedric murió... cuando el Innombrable volvió. Sé que te sientes culpable de todo esto, puedo sentirlo en mi corazón. Ahora mismo, mis ojos están empapados y las lágrimas brotan sin consuelo. Sé que tienes miedo. Miedo de causar más muertes, aunque ninguna fue por tu culpa. Temes por Ron, por Hermione, por mi familia, por todos. ¡Oh, cielos! ¿Cómo hacerte entender que nada de esto es culpa tuya? Esto comenzó mucho antes de que nacieras ¿Acaso le dijiste a Vol... digo, al Innombrable que ansiara tanto el poder? NO, NO LO HICISTE.

Por favor, ya no te tortures con esos pensamientos Harry. No te dejes abatir. Sigue, sigue adelante por los que te queremos. No te rindas. Si sigues culpándote ese monstruo habrá triunfado y no puedes permitirlo. Porque sino todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora habrá sido en vano. Tus padres, Cedric, y tantos otros inocentes. No puedes permitirlo.

Si tan sólo pudieras contar conmigo. Lo sé, no soy de mucha ayuda y una vez casi te cuesto la vida. Pero, espero que sepas que estaré ahí si me necesitas. Si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, si necesitas de alguien que te brinde consuelo cuando lo necesites. Ahí estaré. Estaré para ti.

Pero por favor ya no continúes así. No te destruyas, porque también me destruyes. No te quedes caído, levántate y enfrentemos lo que esté por venir. No te niego que tengo miedo, pero sé de alguna manera que todo saldrá bien y esta pesadilla terminará.

Ya lo sabes, sonríe ¿sí? Trata de que tus momentos de felicidad duren lo más que puedas.

Lamento mucho que la primera carta que te escribo sea así. Pero creo que jamás me habría armado de valor para escribirte en cualquier otra ocasión. Discúlpame si te he molestado de alguna manera. Pero necesitaba decirte todo lo que he escrito. Creo, también, que esta era la única forma de comunicarme contigo. Porque sé a la perfección que no podría haberte dicho todo esto de frente.

He releído esta carta más de cien veces y más de cien veces la he reescrito. Creo que al fin ha quedado como debía. Te pido de favor que me escribas si necesitas hablar de algo, no importa lo que sea, intentaré ayudarte.

La verdad es que no sé si quiero que Pig te lleve esta carta. Pero sé que debo enviártela o me volveré loca con todas estas emociones.

Bueno Harry creo que eso es todo.

Con cariño

Ginny W.

****

N/A: ¿Y qué les parecio? Le gusto o no les gusto, para cualquiera de las dos mande reviews que siempre serán bienvenidos.


	2. Meditando

****

Lo digo y lo repito: No soy rubia, ando justa de dinero y, sobre todo, no soy una gran escritora. Por lo tanto no soy JK y Harry no me pertenece.

__

Capitulo II: Meditando

En el nº4 de Privet Drive un muy confundido Harry Potter se paseaba preocupado por su habitación a las cuatro de la madrugada. No había podido dejar de darle vueltas al tema. Desde que hace unas horas recibió sorprendido a Pig con una carta de la menor de los Weasley, y luego de haber leído su contenido, su cabeza era un torbellino de ideas.

¿Sería posible esto? ¿Ginny realmente podía sentir sus emociones? ¿Se sentiría como él en esos momentos?

Tenía que hacer algo, pero no se decidía.

Había pasado las dos últimas semanas tratando de sumergirse en su propia depresión. Había estado sintiendo como si un batallón de dementores hubieran estado a su alrededor. Pero realmente ahora no sabía como sentirse. 

En realidad se sentía algo reconfortado con la carta de la pequeña pelirroja. Al menos ahora sabía que alguien en realidad entendía lo que él sentía y no sólo sintiera compasión por él. Eso no quería decir que Ron y Hermione sintieran solamente lástima hacia su persona, ellos eran sus mejores amigos y nada cambiaría eso, pero ellos no podían ponerse en su situación y sentir esa culpa que lo carcomía. 

Pero Ginny tenía razón, Harry tenía mucho miedo de que otro inocente muriera por su causa y ya era demasiado tarde para alejarlos del peligro. Pero como ella le escribía, no podía dejarse caer o nada de lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora habría valido la pena.

Y con respecto al resto de la carta, realmente existiría el vínculo mágico que lo unía a Ginny. Podía ser, Dumbledore se lo había dicho una vez. Si era cierto, la pobre de Ginny había estado llevando su cruz junto a él todo este tiempo. Había sentido su furia hacia Sirius cuando lo creía culpable, su miedo de perder a su padrino a manos de los dementores. Y tantas otras cosas ¿Habría sentido sus sentimientos hacia Cho el año anterior? Harry se perturbó con esta pregunta. ¿Con qué cara la miraría ahora? Sería difícil hacerlo sin sentirse incomodo.

Pero había otra cosa que ella no le había aclarado en su carta. ¿Sabría Ginny a quienes estaban dirigidas todas sus emociones?

Dio un rápido vistazo al reloj en la mesita de luz: 4:30 a.m. Esta iba a ser una larga noche.

Jamás se había planteado su sentimientos hacia la hermanita de Ron. Hasta ahora, Harry creía sentirla como la hermanita que nunca tuvo. ¿Pero seguía siendo así? Era una pregunta que por el momento no sabía como responder. Él sabía cuales eran los sentimientos de Ginny para con él, eso era algo muy obvio en todo Hogwarts, aunque Harry siempre se había hecho el desentendido de todo el asunto. La cuestión es, que ahora ella confirmaba esos sentimientos en la carta. Y lo que lo dejaba pasmado, era que ella no le pedía nada a cambio, solo quería verlo bien y que tratara de ser felíz lo más que pudiera.

Cada vez que lo meditaba (durante toda esa noche) llegó a la conclusión de que ahora no veía con los mismos ojos a la pequeña Weasley. Se había dado cuenta de que ella era un ser frágil, con un espíritu puro, fiel a sus convicciones, incapaz de lastimar a un ser vivo. Es cierto lo había hecho cuando él estaba en segundo, pero no había sido realmente ella, había sido manipulada. Su noble corazón había sido vilmente utilizado por un monstruo sin escrúpulos. 

Y pese a todo eso, pese a saber lo que significaba estar con él, ella le estaba entregando su corazón, su comprensión, su compañía con ese "Ahí estaré para ti".

No podía dejarlo todo ahí, a ese papel sobre su cama, y fingir que nunca llegó. No, debía responder a la sinceridad de Ginny. Y también tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo. No sabía realmente que sentía hacia Ginny ¿Sería amor? no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, lo más probable era que no. Era muy pronto para ello ¿o no? Pero sabía que tenía sentimientos hacia ella... no era como con Hermione que era como su hermana, o como la atracción que había sentido hacia Cho. Era algo completamente nuevo y diferente. Y estaba seguro de que algún día sabría que era exactamente.

Tenía que responder la carta de Ginny, no podía dejarla así con la incertidumbre de haber hecho algo incorrecto, por supuesto que no había sido así. Todo lo contrario.

Ahora trataría de dormir las pocas horas que faltan para que despertaran los Dursley y le escribiría por la mañana sin falta.

****

N/A: Y a pedido del público, aquí está la continuación. La verdad y con la mano en le corazón les confieso que no tenía planeado continuarle, pero ya que todos me lo pidieron (además de que la idea me gustó) decidí escribir este capi. Espero que les guste. Y si les gustó, ya saben, tomatazos, howlers, Sirius y Remus en traje de baño ^o^, ya saben donde mandarmelos.

Sayonara y muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews y me motivaron a seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias también a aquellos que leen pero no dejan reviews.

Leri

Por cierto tengo otros dos fics de HP en ff.net:

"Myself"

"Delirios" que ya cuenta con dos capitulitos y me encantaría que le echaran una miradita. Ah! Y antes de que me olvide, si quieren pueden echarle una miradita también a los fics de mi hermana Lian.

^_^Leri


	3. Querida Ginny

**No soy rubia, ando justa de dinero y, sobre todo, no soy una gran escritora. Por lo tanto no soy JK y Harry no me pertenece. (Todavía, ya estoy juntando dinero para comprar los derechos de autor. No me miren así, que soñar no cuesta nada) **

Capitulo III: Querida Ginny 

En un lugar de Inglaterra, cerca de Ottery Saint Catchpole, en una casa de varios pisos de altura, tan torcida que parecía sostenerse por magia, una joven pelirroja se paseaba por su habitación. En sus ojos se notaba la falta de sueño. Y claro, cómo iba a dormir si los nervios la consumían.

- ¿Cómo se me ocurrió hacer algo así? – se decía por centésima vez. - ¿Qué va a pensar de mi? ¡Oh, pero que estúpida! Ahora seguramente pensará que estoy loca. Con todos los problemas que tiene y a mi se me ocurre decirle eso. ¿Cómo voy a mirarlo a la cara después de esto? Si antes me costaba mirarlo directo cuando se dirigía a mi, ahora… ¡Oh, tierra trágame! -

Ginny se había arrepentido de haber enviado su carta al "Niño que vivió". La sola idea de que a Harry le molestara la carta la hacía llegar al borde del llanto. No había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, con miles de pensamientos dándoles vuelta por la cabeza. 

- ¡Ginny, el desayuno está servido! – Se escuchó la voz de la señora Weasley resonar desde abajo.

Ginny decidió vestirse y bajar. Dónde estaría su momentánea confianza ahora. Cuando comenzó a escribir la carta estaba decidida y sentía que hacía lo mejor. Pero ahora… "Ya no pienses en eso" se decía a sí misma "No puedes llorar sobre la leche derramada. Lo hecho, hecho está y nada podrá cambiar eso. No todo es malo, al menos pudiste escribirle. Aunque solo fuera por esta vez. Ojalá Harry ya no esté triste. Duele demasiado…"

- Buen día cariño – Saludó la señora Weasley colocando frente a Ginny un plato de avena y un vaso de leche- ¿Dormiste bien? -

- Er… sí – mintió. En realidad la pequeña Weasley no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Y, aunque Molly Weasley notó las ojeras que traía su hija, prefirió no preguntar más.

- Mamá – llamó Ron al ingresar a la cocina todavía en pijamas - ¿Has visto a Pig? No lo he visto desde el otro día –

- Yo lo usé para enviar una carta – contestó Ginny metiéndose una cuchara con avena en la boca.

- ¿A quién? – Inquirió Ron.

- No es asunto tuyo – Puntualizó ella – Seguramente vuelve hoy – un nudo se le hizo en el estomago. Sí, seguramente Pig volvería hoy ¿Contestaría Harry? No, no lo creía, tal vez lo había molestado… o tal vez lo hizo sentirse todavía peor de lo que ya se sentía… "Basta Ginny" se reprochó mentalmente. "Deja de pensar en eso. Deja de hacerlo".

- Ya terminé – Se levantó tomando su plato y vaso para luego depositarlos en el lavadero. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando…

- Ey – dijo Fred terminando un pedazo de tocino – ¿Ese no es Pig, Ron? – señaló la ventana.

Y precisamente, la pequeña lechucita de Ron entró por la ventana de la cocina aleteando alegremente. Ginny se giró en la puerta de la cocina con el corazón en la garganta. Fijó su vista en la pelota con plumas que era Pig. En la pata izquierda de la lechucita estaba atada una carta.

Ron se paró de un salto para tratar de agarrarla creyendo que la carta era para él. Pero Pig gorgojeó contenta y se fue directo a la menor de los Weasley, quien parecía estar a punto de desmayarse de tan pálida que se había puesto.

En una de las caras del pergamino doblado en cuatro se leía:

_"Ginny Weasley"_

Ginny abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Todos en la cocina la miraban con expectación.

- ¿Y? – Dijo George que estaba a lado de Fred

- ¿De quién es? – Completó Fred intrigado.

Ginny volvió a abrir la boca, como si de un pez fuera del agua se tratara, pero no encontraba que decirles a sus hermanos y volvió a cerrarla. Lo único que acertó a hacer, fue darse media vuelta y subir como un huracán a su habitación con la carta firmemente sujeta entre sus manos.

- ¿Y ahora que bicho le pico? – Preguntó Ron extrañado por el comportamiento de su hermana.

- A mi ni me preguntes – contestó Fred tan extrañado como Ron.

- Tal vez se la envió su novio – Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, la señora Weasley sin voltearse para poder ocultar una sonrisa burlona. Estaba deseosa de poder ver la reacción de los tres hermanos allí presente.

- ¿Qué novio? – Preguntó George poniendo toda su atención en su madre que todavía les daba la espalda.

- Ginny no tiene novio – Afirmo Fred.

- Cierto – Le dio la razón Ron.

- Eso es lo que ustedes creen – Continuó la Señora Weasley con total calma.

- De ser así, ya nos habríamos enterado – Fred comenzaba a dudar.

- Pues ustedes no están todo el tiempo con su hermana. De quererlo, ella podría tener novio ahora mismo y ustedes ni se enterarían -.

- ¿Y quién es? – Preguntó Ron de repente.

- ¿Quién es qué? – dijo Molly haciéndose la desentendida.

- ¿Cómo que quién? – Exclamó George tratando de no exaltarse – Su novio ¿Quién es? –

- Ah, eso. Pues… - Molly se detuvo como pensando.

- ¿Y bien? – La apremió Fred.

- ¡Mamá dinos de una vez! – dijo Ron perdiendo un poco la compostura.

- Pues la verdad… - un poco más de suspenso – No tengo ni la más remota idea -

Los tres hermanos se llevaron la mano a la cabeza en señal de exasperación al mismo tiempo. Mientras Molly Weasley reía divertida de haber comprobado los celos fraternales de sus hijos.

*****************************

Mientras, en uno de los cuartos de arriba. Ginny seguía viendo la carta en sus manos sin poder creérselo todavía. Le había respondido. Que diría, le reclamaría por que le había escrito, o… 

- No seas tonta – se dijo – ábrela de una buena vez. Tendrías que estar muy contenta de recibir una carta suya. No asustarte por ello -

Respiró profundo y la abrió. Decía lo siguiente:

_Querida Ginny:_

_Quiero decirte que tu carta me ha dejado verdaderamente sorprendido. Creo que no me lo esperaba._

_Admito que me mantuvo despierto toda la noche. Me diste mucho en que pensar ¿Y sabes? Creo que tienes toda la razón, todavía me siento responsable por lo que ocurrió la noche de la tercera prueba. Pero no haciendo nada y deprimiéndome no cambiará lo que ya pasó. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es mantenerme en pie y enfrentar lo que este por venir, como tú lo dijiste, por todos aquellos que me quieren. Aunque creo que será una tarea difícil de cumplir._

_Me gustaría recibir más cartas de ti, me ayudan a sentirme mejor. Te pido me perdones si de alguna manera te he causado algún daño. Lo siento de veras, aunque no supiera que lo estaba haciendo. De ahora en más trataré de estar bien para que no te sientas triste._

_Me gustaría contar contigo y si me permites el atrevimiento lo haré. Te escribiré cada vez que pueda, no te preocupes, es una promesa._

_En estos momentos estoy lleno de preguntas sobre lo que me has escrito. Dumbledore ya me había dicho una vez que cuando un mago le salva a otro la vida directamente se crea un vínculo entre ambos. Pero no creí que resultara esto entre nosotros. No te confundas, no quiero decir que me molesta, pero realmente me sorprende._

_Quería preguntarte ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes? Es decir… ¿Puedes sentir cada una de mis emociones? ¿Hacia quienes están dirigidas? La verdad es que me da algo de pena preguntártelo, pero en realidad necesito saberlo._

_Por favor no dejes de escribirme, que no te de pena. Generalmente no muerdo a las personas. Me gustaría que llegáramos a conocernos mejor. Creo que nos haría muy bien a los dos._

_Harry_

_P/D: Gracias… Por todo. _

Ginny se sentía contenta. Entonces, él no se había molestado con ella, es más quería ser su amigo. Esto era más de lo que ella esperaba. El corazón le latía con tal fuerza que seguramente se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento. Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios y el cansancio que tenía por haberse desvelado le cayó con todo su peso. "Mi querido Harry" murmuró antes de caer dormida con esa sonrisa que parecía no quererse borrar y con la carta firmemente sujeta entre sus manos.

**N/A: ^-^ Qué les pareció. Me tardé muchísimo (¬¬* condenados exámenes), pero aquí tienen. Si quieren podemos pararla aquí. O si no manden ideas que nunca están demás. **

Ya saben, lo de siempre, tomatazos, howlers, Sirius y Remus en traje de baño ^o^, ya saben donde mandármelos.

**Por cierto lean los fics de Annia, están buenísimos. Me encantó "Flores negras", es un H/G hermoso.  Y "Viaje al pasado"y Aunque este último es de CCS y si les gusta el animé o son fanáticos de la serie de seguro les va a encantar.**

**Y tú, Annia, continúa escribiendo que lo haces de maravilla.**

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y a los que leen pero no dejan reviews también.**

**Kisses******

**Leri******


End file.
